Forbidden Love (BillxDipper)
by clark163535
Summary: It's been 10 years since he defeated Bill. Will the nightmares come back to haunt him? Will sparks fly when a new resident come to gravity falls? ( billxdipper)(yaoi)


**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I decided to start this new story. I love this ship and I'm going to be cosplaying it with my friends. Hope you enjoy this story and make sure to leave comments. Enjoy!**

It's been 10 years since the weridamageton, things have changed more than you can believe. Everyone had a different reaction to the defeat of Bill. After they graduated high school, the pines duo went their separate ways. Mabel went to college in California, she went to study to be a vet. Dipper decided to move back to Gravity falls for the summer. Ever since they defeated bill, dipper has been having strange dreams, more like nightmares. He always wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming for dear life. He never understood the meaning of his dreams. The only thing he remembers about his dreams is that there's a man. He has glowing yellow eyes. Dipper feels drawn toward him but can never move his feet. The man walks closer to Dipper. The distance took forever to close.

He reaches his hand out toward dipper cheek. He they make contact, dipper feels a familiar burn, but it doesn't hurt him. He looks at the man and looks in his glowing eyes. The man leans down toward dipper's ear. With a soft voice he whispers, "Mason, come to me". Dipper then feels a sharp pain in his neck. The man had bitten Dipper, he felt his blood being sucked out. When the man releases his neck, he goes back to dipper's ear. "Your blood may be sweet but I know what is sweeter." He moves to the front of dipper's face. With one hand he hold dipper's chin in place. He roughly pushes his lips to Dipper's. His tongue poking on dipper's lips, begging for an entrance. His other hand moved the hover over Dipper's forming erection. He added a little pressure, causing Dipper's mouth to open, allowing the man's tongue access to his mouth. The man's tongue exploring Dipper's mouth, caused Dipper to release a deep moan in his trough.

Drowning in desire, Dipper let his arms grab onto the man's neck to pull him closer. Without any resistance, the man gladly came closer. Without thinking Dipper pushes his tongue into the man's mouth. The man released Dipper's chin only to bring both of his hands to Dipper's ass. He cupped him, getting ready to throw him up. Dipper felt what the man's hand were trying to do. He bent his knees and did a small jump. It was enough for the man to catch him and pull them closer. Dipper crossed his legs behind the man's back. Dipper felt his back be pushed up against a wall, still in the man's hold. The kiss kept getting deeper and deeper. Using the wall as support, he let one of his hand move back to Dipper's, now complete formed erection. He slipped under his pants and boxers, stroking Dipper's member. Moans kept coming from Dipper's mouth as the man stoked him a fast pace. "I'm going to come", He yelled. This only made the man increase his speed. Dipper threw his head back and yelled "Bill!", as he released on the man's hand.

The man removed his hand for Dipper's pants, still cover in come. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the come of his fingers. His action only making Dipper blush. The man released Dipper from the wall. Dipper felt a cold metal around his ankles. He looked down to see shackles around them, only for his chin to be yanked back up. The man's eyes now glowing a bright yellow. Dipper's comfort was now replaced with fear. His hands were raised above his head. He felt chains forming around his wrists. The man only seemed to have a smile on his face. "You're so cute when you're confused. You and I are going to have so much fun. All you have to do is find me." The man took Dipper's lips once more. He ended the kiss and turned away from Dipper and began to walk away. "See you later Pinetree" With that the man disappeared into the darkness. "Hey, Hey, let me go, Hey, Billllllllll"

Dipper jumped from his bed in the attic of the shack he spend his passed few summers in. He rubbed the back of his neck in relief. Taking deep breath, surprised he was scared of his nightmares. He headed to the door, grabbing his hoodie and shoes. He made his way downstairs, trying not to make too much noise. He managed to get his hand on the door handle leading out of the shake, when a low voice startled him. "What are you doing up so early?" He turned to see his gruncle Stan standing at the end of the stairs. "I couldn't sleep so I'm going for a walk, to clear my head. I can tell your tried, go back to sleep. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" He went out the door and started walking to the woods. "That's what worries me", Stan turned and went back up the stairs to his room.

Not really knowing where he was going, Dipper walked deeper into the woods. After walking for about 20 minutes he stopped, realizing where he was. He lifted his head, he saw the thing that haunted his dreams. He was standing 5 feet away from Bill Cipher's statue. Already used to the demon's presence, he walked closer. He sat in front of the statue, looking at him with confusion. "Why have you been haunting my dreams for the past 10 years? Are you still angry? What can I do to end these nightmares?" Dipper let out a sigh of frustration. "What do you want you damn demon?" He screamed as be threw his hands in the air, planting his fist in the ground. "I don't want this. The nightmares you give me are so confusing. I can never see you full face, just your eyes. You taught me, kiss me, then you leave me chained to a wall as you walk away." a tear started to fall from his eyes. "If you want to drive me crazy, well you did it. Now just stop you fucking demon." He let out a giggle. "Just look at me. I'm yelling at a statue in the middle of the woods." Dipper let his head rest on a nearby tree. He was tried since he didn't get much sleep. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted off, not caring about where he was.

"Hello Mason, I've been waiting for you. You took forever to get here." A man's voice woke Dipper form his sleeping state. He stood knowing this is not where he fell asleep. He was in dark room with a fireplace and two chairs. "Where am I?" He looked around to find an exit, with no success. He felt a strong force pulling back. He found himself sitting in one of the two chairs. He tried but couldn't get out of the chair. "Now, now Mason, you should have some manners when someone invites you into their home." Bill turned to Dipper. "You demonic Dorito, what the hell do you want?" Dipper yelled with a fire. Bill grabbed Dipper chin, holding it shut. "I WANT you shut your mouth and listen." Bill released Dipper's chin "Now that that's taken care of, we can get down to business. I would like to make a deal." "Are you crazy?" Dipper raised his voice in frustration. "The last time I made a deal with you, you took over my body and turned me into a ghost. I will never make a deal with you again." Bill just stood there, frustrated that we wasn't able to speak. "You haven't heard my offer." Bill said with a smirk. "I don't care, you don't have anything I want that would convince me to make a deal with you." Dipper said as he turned his head away from bill. Bill walked closer toward Dipper, He leaned down to his ear. Dipper shivered has he felt Bill's breath on his cold skin. "I will leave your mind and stop your nightmares" Dipper let out a gasp.

"W-What? You're going to leave my head alone?" Shocked at what the demon had just said, Dipper tried to comprehend what he would have to give up. "What do you want in exchange?" Bill smirked at his hostage. "Nothing" Dipper's eyes opened as wide as they could. No being able to process what the demon had just said. "What did you say?" "I said "Nothing", I don't want anything from you. It's my choice to leave your head. I just wanted to make sure that you were, you know, ok with it." Bill smirked at Dipper. "So do we have deal?" Bill stuck out his hand. Dipper felt his pull to the chair decrease. He stood and walked over to bill. "So no tricks? You'll just leave me alone?" "Yes that is the deal" Bill's hands burst into flames, awaiting Dipper's hand. Dipper finally decided to stretch out his hand as well. They shook hands and the flames crawled up dipper's arm.

"Deal"

 **Thank you guys so much for reading. Please leave me comments on what you thought and what should happen next. I hope you enjoyed it. A new chapter coming Soon.**


End file.
